You're My Paradise- An Auslly Love Story
by ellexoxo
Summary: Austin, Ally, and the gang go on a tropical getaway to Hawaii. Fun adventures and brooding romance awaits as Austin uses his devilishly good charm to win over Ally, though she may just be a bit of a challenge. Pairings: Auslly, a little Trez. Warnings: Rated M for future chapters, smut and sexy Auslly times later :)
1. Wishes and Water

If you're reading this, feel free to do what ever you want. I'd love feedback from you guys, you are what motivates me to stay up late at night and write like crazy. This is a new chaptered story I will be working on for a while :) A new chapter will be up shortly.

**I do not in any way own the rights to Austin & Ally, am affiliated with Disney, or all that jazz. If I was, holy shit that'd be amazing. Enjoy!**

Third Person/Ally POV

The Miami heat was blazing on a warm, summer day. The Sonic Boom had been at a steady constant pace with the amount of customers it had been receiving, keeping a beautiful brunette busy all day. Her petite stature thrown about ringing up orders, organizing the shelves, polishing instruments, her mind was occupied with work and she was determined to keep it that way. The balance of her bustling through various tasks had been interrupted temporarily by a blonde bombshell.

She stopped everything she was doing to set her big brown eyes on the lad practically tumbling through the store. His clumsiness was rare, but she could tell his flustered look brought about exciting news. Expecting to hear another record deal, or another big gig opportunity, his words flew out in such a rush, she could barely keep up.

He stumbled in front of the counter.

Dez followed a few steps behind with his face beat red, he looked completely ridiculous, he adorned 10 lei's around his neck, complete with grass skirt and coconut bra over his Hawaiian shirt.

"IGOTUSTICKETSFORATRIPTOHAWAI I," he slurred.

"Austin, slow down, what did you get?" Ally was a bit concerned.

"We are goin' to Hawaii ba-by!" Dez exclaimed. Ally was more confused than ever, seeing as how both boys never made sense half the time, and if they were together, it was likely that 99% of the time they made no sense whatsoever.

"I got us, Dez, and Trish tickets to Hawaii! It's a paid vacation by my label to kick off the tour ill be having next year."

Her mind filled with instant fantasies of relaxing at the beach. The cool waves blowing faintly at her face, the sun beaming down to tan her pale body, spending a week with her best friends in HAWAII, of all places. Building bonfires at night, sharing secrets with one another, spending some quality time with Austin… wait. Only Austin? She couldn't be hoping for that, there was no way…

Ally pushed the thought of a shirtless Austin way back into the depths of her imagination, and blamed it on silly girlish fantasies. Surely she was focused on enjoying herself more than herself with Austin right?

Right?

Austin waved his hand in front of the brown eyed girl.

"Ally? Earth to Dawson. Are you in?" He continued.

"Well," she said, contemplating if letting herself go from work was a problem, "I do have a lot of work to do, leaving the sonic boom might be bad for the store, I'm a very busy person Austin…"

"NO NO NO!" Dez stormed about, attracting quite a few strange stares from potential customers. He knew that was forthcoming. Ally would say something along the lines of being too busy, work, blah blah blah.

And at that point, Austin was willing to charm his way into her mind to get her to come on this glorious, five star vacation, for the 4 of them.

He took her hand in his, put on those puppy dog blue orbs, and said in such a sweet, endearing tone,

"Ally, I'd love to spend this trip with my friends, but mostly with you, you make everything so much fun, forget about work for once and come be with me." His voice stayed low and gentle. He leaned in a little closer so she could taste his sweet breath, and drag the scent of his cologne into her.

The fucker practically made her heart melt with each word. She possibly couldn't say no, he had her in such a trance, she felt so light and airy at the moment, like maybe they could kis-

"Oh fine, let's go to Hawaii!" she chuckled.

He embraced her so tight she couldn't feel her arms.

"Thank you thank you thank you! I promise you won't regret it." Then he gave her his famous, Austin Moon wink, and wondered off into the Miami abyss, probably to start packing. Dez scurried off somewhere as well, most likely to annoy Trish about the upcoming vacation.

Ally just stood there. Wondering how he could be such a fucking tease, and pry his way into getting her to actually relax for once.

"Well maybe I could do something productive while on vacation…"

She was in for it alright.

**Stay tuned for lift off to paradise :)**


	2. Tickets and Take-Offs

**Hello lovlies, I received a couple great reviews and lovely followings/favorites! Keep it up! The next few chapters will be much longer, I needed this next one to get them to take off! I hope you enjoy, R&R :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Austin & Ally, nor Disney, although if I did, here's how it would go:**

_Third Person/Ally POV_

The airport was bustling with tourists, going every which way to all parts of the world. Restless little kids, impatient adults, there was never a calm period in the Miami Central Airport. The four had wandered about waiting for their boarding. Dez arrived with a suitcase stuffed to the brim.

"Whatcha got in there buddy?" Austin looked curiously at his luggage.

"Oh you know the essentials, shirts, pants, underwear, bouncy balls, rubber chicken, the usual." Trish rolled her eyes.

"I hope you packed an actual head in there too." She retorted.

"I was planning to, but she wouldn't fit in my bag." Dez casually replied.

Odd looks were exchanged, as usual, and the routine of Dez being ridiculous put the balance of normalcy back in.

Ally nervously awaited their flight. She looked around for comfort, but all she could focus on was being thousands of feet up in the sky. Her anxiety engulfing her into an almost panic-like state, eyes wide, face pale. She had only ridden in a plane when she was a baby, never had she been able to remember such a horror.

Austin took notice in this and, being the gentleman he was, put an arm around her for protection. He noticed that she stopped shaking, and slowly, but surely calmed down until her face flushed with color again. Was she blushing? As long as she was safe and happy, nothing else mattered to him.

"You're not leaving my side, I don't want you to have another panic attack Ally." He soothed. Gripping onto her a little more firm.

She melted in his arms, his words encompassing her small frame, as she quickly obliged, making sure she was wrapped securely in his arms the entire flight. His toned arms were really warm against her skin, not to mention something amazing to feel up against. But her, she loved a man with some shape. She wasn't going anywhere if Austin offered to protect her.

"Thanks Austin, sorry for being a baby about this flight thing." She tried to apologize.

Austin's face changed from a firm protected hard gaze to a softer, less severe look. He bent down to her ear, till his lips were almost touching her, and in a low, smooth, almost seductive tone, he whispered,

"That's okay, it gives me an excuse to hold you in my arms."

"Flight Number 367, boarding for Hawaii, please come aboard!" A loud announcer shrieked.

Ally hadn't even had time to process what he had said, the next few moments consisted of Dez and Trish whizzing past them to board the plane, Austin hurriedly grabbing Ally's hand and practically dragging her onto the plane, it all happened so fast, she became dizzy with all the action.

They raced to their seats, anticipation kicking in as they were seated accordingly, Dez and Trish sat a few rows ahead, leaving Austin and Ally further back.

"Hi guys! Too bad y'all are way back there. Don't do anything gross okay?" Trish yelled.

"What does that even mean?" Ally blushed furiously. Her doing inappropriate things with Austin? Oh God. The thought hadn't really crossed her mind until now. Her thoughts were interrupted by the blondie grabbing her hand and squeezing it tight.

"Are you ready for take off? Just hold my hand." His voice was so gentle and manly, she was thrilled by the fact that he would do such sweet things for her.

At the same time she was a bit puzzled by why he had said those words earlier. Had he meant it? Or was this just another one of his little tease acts, to entice her to actually come with him?

The plane whizzed and rolled off the catwalk, it was loud and roaring and she had nothing else to do but squeeze her eyes shut and clamp down on Austin's hand. Faster than she could even process, they had already been in the air.

"See? Told you it wasn't so bad! I'm right here with you." Austin soothed.

"I guess it wasn't that bad… thanks Austin." She was content now.

He raised his arm to pet her hair ever so slightly. His touch made her so peaceful, so at home…but she wanted more. There was this fire in the back of her mind. Aching, burning passion to just…fucking touch him. She wanted to explore his body and what it looked like, she wanted to taste his skin, and see how he would react when she bit into it, purring into his ear as he cam-

Her pleasuring little daydreams were quickly put away as Austin had stopped rubbing her hair. She looked up ever so innocently, and saw that he had fell asleep. His angelic face with soft features was so perfect, even in his slumber.

Ally sighed; she fought against sleep for a while as it clearly won, and defeated, she rested her head onto his shoulder and drifted off into the vast whimsical dreams of her desires, which consisted mostly of cuddling Austin. Because let's face it, Ally hadn't explored much sexual endeavors with other people, she just wanted to love.

And possibly get laid.

But she doesn't know that yet. ;)

**Just wait till tomorrow for the next chapter. You're in for it. :)**


	3. Candy and Competitions

**Thank you so much for all the love and support you guys, so here's my gift to you due to high demand, Chapter 3 of the paradise series. Feel free to Read and Review! xx Elle.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, nor any rights to Disney, but if I did, Auslly and Trez would deff be married lol.**

**ALLYS POV:**

And there we were, the calm ocean breeze engulfing my lungs; I took in the warm air flowing about as the sound of currents rose to the shore. This place was beautiful, more like enchanted, and the beaches of Kauai we're absolutely breath taking.

We all just stood there for a moment, taking in the natural beauty of all of it. The white glowing sand that our feet sunk in to, the rocky mountains and wild terrain spread along the coast, this seemed like the most peaceful place on earth, my mind exploded with the desire to explore this wonder.

"Let's go check into our rooms, my eyes are tired of looking at this place." Trish suggested.

Oh Trish, she always appreciated the beauty in things, but her attention span was that of a puppy, always wanting to find something else to do.

Walking up the resort lobby I could just imagine what the rooms looked like. This place was fucking gigantic! The rooms had big glass panels overlooking the ocean, and I could just make out some details within the hotel room, though I'd just patiently wait till we got up there.

"So, what do you think?" Austin quietly whispered to me as we were lugging our bags into the lobby.

"Its… it's so beautiful, I think it's going to be the best trip of my life." I answered honestly.

"Will it be the best cause its Hawaii, or because I'm here with you?" And he gave his signature wink.

Being the little shit he is, I knew what game he wanted to play now.

I, Allison Dawson, am smart enough to know that Austin Monica Moon is playing games with my head, and if it's a competition he wants, bring it on.

My attitude changed. Something kind of snapped within me, a more powerful Ally Dawson, and I managed to straighten myself out, look him straight into those ocean blue eyes, and say,

"After I'm done with you, it'll be the best trip YOU 'VE ever had."

And I swiftly turned away to the counter to get the key card, clicking my heels and acting like not a single fuck was given. I could just feel his jaw drop to the floor and being taken aback. Oh well. He wanted to play? I like to play too.

**AUSTINS POV:**

It's as if something inside her just magically changed, her eyes grew dark, not their normal soft, chocolate brown, but almost a wicked tint to them. I was a little bit in shock at her words; it made my brain get all fuzzy.

Sure, Ally is a beautiful girl, whom I've had the wonderful opportunity to meet and become so close with. I felt maybe on this trip something would spark. Something would fuel me to man up and do something about these, awfully confusing feelings I had for my music partner. I decided not to think too much about it and just go with what feels right, ya know?

I watched her walk away in her little heels; she was so adorable. But this Ally, this Ally seemed to front some sort of, competition, and I think I liked that. I know I had been flirting with her ever since the airport, and I expected her to just punch my shoulder and say "Oh Austin!"

But no, this Ally flirted back, and she even had good game too. I don't think she understands what she just did. She just unleashed a monster within me. I like a good competition, but I also don't stop till I win.

So with that, Allison Dawson, I accept your challenge.

I walked up to the counter where she stood and swiped the key from her hand.

The clerk continued with whatever he was saying.

"That'll be two rooms, one with a king sized bed, and one with 2 twins."

Ally rambled on, "Oh that's no big deal, Trish and I can take the big bed and Dez and you can take the twins!"

My eyes grew darker; I had matched that wicked tint in her eyes earlier,

"You and I are taking the big bed, no exceptions."

Ally's face blushed mad red, at a loss for words, she tried to protest,

"Austin, I mean, Trish and I are girls… and it's only…fair that…"

I leaned in real close to her ear, and made sure that my words tortured her ever so painfully, I wanted her to feel the want and desire building up in her bones. I know I could make her feel that way; I was just waiting for the moment she'd snap.

"Listen babe, let's take the big king size bed, that way you can sleep in my arms every night, and I can make sure you don't get into trouble."

I rose back up and watched her pleasant little face grow even redder.

Suddenly, Trish comes billowing down the hall.

"Guys have you seen Dez? I've been looking for him everywhere!"

As if on cue, Dez nonchalantly strolls in without a care in the world.

"Guys. I found a candy machine in the back hallway! CANDY!"

"Dez, when will you stop pretending to be Peter Pan and grow the fuck up?" I shoved his shoulder.

"What do you mean pretend? I AM Peter Pan oh blonde one!" And he continued to fly about. I swear, he's either internally twelve years old, or high on shrooms 24/7.

The four of us finally squished together in the small elevator to the very tippy top of the hotel, the pent house. I mean, I couldn't take my friends to just any room. I had to treat them to something nice, I am Austin Moon anyway.

I think mostly my motivation for coming here was knowing I got a chance to spend time with Ally. Plus, I had this internal struggle of keeping myself um, calm.

I was going to share a room with this girl, a GIRL. I'd have to learn how to control myself. She's Ally, the delicate little flower that I love to take care of.

We got into our rooms accordingly, Trish and Dez didn't mind because of the separate beds, so Ally and I walked into ours. Un packing sucked.

"Austin, I'm gonna go take a shower. Don't go in there." She warned.

And she walked into the steamy bathroom. She quickly turned around and walked back to me.

"And if you do decide to go in there, you'll get punished."

She winked MY signature Austin Moon wink, and sauntered into the hot shower.

Hmph, delicate flower my ass.

**And that's a wrap! Stay tuned for Chapter 4! The story kind of take off from here, as they will be going on lots of adventures. In all sorts of ways wink wink ;)**


	4. Tortures and Tidal Waves

**Hello lovelies! I'm back with the fourth chapter of YMP. This one isn't the smut chapter yet, but it gets a little steamy! Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews, and favorites, the series will continue everyday! **

**Disclaimer: I deff don't own A & A, nor Disney, but I'd I did, they'd get married. and Have babehs. Heh**

The sun had set a few ours ago, the waves were crashing full heartedly onto the shore. The moon casted the rippling water about, going back and forth, in an almost rhythmic form. The lunar light poured into the hotel room.

Ally walked up to the window and watched the beautiful scenery in front of her. Austin was sitting on the bed watching the beautiful girl in front of him.

"Ally let's go on an adventure!" His hopeful features waited for an answer. Austin had always been the explorer type.

"Hmmm, I dunno Austin. It's late and…who knows what's out there!" Ally showed her old ways, frightened little girl, who couldn't get in trouble.

Austin hopped off the bed and walked over to where the beauty was standing. His tall, empowering frame looked over her. Her face was weary and questioned his next move. He was dangerously close to her, and she could feel his body heat radiating off to her skin. His blonde features glowing in the moonlight, piercing blue struck chocolate brown.

He used a simple touch of his hand to her shoulder. A simple, gentle gesture. She crooned her neck up so he could get access to rub her neck back and forth. It was endearing, she felt so relaxed at that moment. He kept rubbing and massaging her neck. No words were spoken, only the power of touch.

She closed her eyes at the feeling of ecstacy, hypnotized by his trance. Austin leaned down to get close to her ear.

"Does this feel good sweetheart?" His voice soft, and sensual. He was reeling her in…

"Yes, oh yes it feels amazing Austin…" she was mesmerized by his wonderful, aching touch.

One last whisper to her ear,

"Well…I bet it'd feel better OUTSIDE." He was gone in a flash, hurling straight to the beach, with little time to spare her God awful reaction.

This had been another mortifying moment of Ally Dawson's life. Her face flushed red, skin burning with embarrassment. She could not BELIEVE what he had just done. The ultimate crime.

"AUSTIN FUCKING MOON YOU WILL PAY. YOU HEAR ME?" She hollered out the window, just in time to see the bottle blonde frolicking in the sand, awaiting her arrival.

"Yeah yeah, Ally come down here! This feels amazing!" Austin shouted.

And of course, the frightened little girl, Ally Dawson, hesitated at first, but the obliged to come down to the beach. It was Austin Moon after all, her best friend, musical partner, she couldn't say no to that adorable smile.

She quicked her pace and grabbed a few necessities into her beach bag. A towel, some water, hmm, no sunscreen, it was perfectly dark outside. She slipped on her more sexy bikini, a black with lace trim top and pink lace trimmed bottoms.

"This should get him eventually." She checked herself out in the mirror. Even though Ally was a more modest person, she did like to feel sexy every once in a while. Her innocent nature was fading gradually, and more than likely she'd turn into her new confident Ally by the end of vacation.

Without another glance she grabbed her bag and headed out the door,

Although, she took her time down the steps, Austin had to be kept waiting for something after all, it's all apart of the game.

AUSTINS POV

The breeze was nice; midnight in Hawaii was breathtaking. I couldn't stop taking in all of its natural wonders. To my right were a few little islands connected to ours, forests and natural wildlife inhabited them. To my left a few miles back were several bonfires. I told myself I'd take the gang to a bonfire party.

I sat in the sand, and kind of sunk into it, waiting for my fair lady to arrive.

Well…she wasn't MY lady exactly, but my lady nonetheless. I mean she's Ally, my Ally, no one can take that title away from me.

The only thing that was more gorgeous than Hawaii was the thing that walked out of the hotel, and into my presence. Her petite frame standing so elegant in form, fair skin sparkling against the moonlight, Her perfect legs supported her fine ass, (might I say it was fucking beautiful) the curve of her hips right above that, her toned little tummy, perky breasts, and of course, her perfect, cheerful face.

Her features were dark and suggestive. This was dangerous. Red flag. I had not been used to seeing Ally in this way before, and she looked like she was about to attack. My nerves got the best of me.

"Well…hi, Allison," it was the best I could spit out.

"Hi Austin, keep drooling. It's fueling my ego," she laughed a wicked laugh. This new Ally was so becoming, as much as I love innocent Ally, this little switch inside of her was such a turn on.

"Ally, you look beautiful, as always. I was admiring how amazing you look…" Well, that sounded dorky, but I was being honest.

The next few events all happened kinda fast. But damn, it was worth it.

She slowly walked over to me and ripped my shirt off. Then took her index finger and traced my collar bone, down my chest, to my abs, and reached the waistband of my swim shorts.

By this time I wanted to kiss her so bad, and put my hands on the curves of her waist and forcefully shove her into me, I was heated, and my body needed some friction.

She lingered on my waistband for a bit till she tugged at my hair to pull her lips to my ear. I happily went with it, thinking she was about to tell me to carry her off to bed. She whispered,

"Play with me."

And ran off into the fucking ocean to splash around in water.

That's it. I've had it.

ALLYS POV

Boy did I just get him. I knew he was putty in my hands the moment I first walked out. And he didn't know what was coming.

I decided to wade around in the water for a few minutes until boredom struck and I made my way back to the boy, but ironically, he was headed towards me.

His eyes were dark and his features sunk in, he looked determined in some way. What the hell was his problem?

The next minute he grabs my body and picks me up, bridal style. I would've loved this more if I actually knew what the hell was going on.

"Austin what do you think you're doing? Put me down!" I protested.

"Shhh, Ally calm down, it's okay. I'm taking you back to the hotel."

"Well I can walk silly if that's where we're headed."

"No, I'd like to carry my princess, " and he smiled the sweetest grin at me,

My heart melted, another random cute moment by Austin. His princess? Every girl in the world would loved to be called that by him. But I'm his princess. I literally died on the spot.

I blushed and sank my head into his chest, growing a little bit tired on the way back to the room. We finally reached inside and he gently placed me on the bed. I never realized how strong he was. Although I wasn't that big to begin with.

"Sit up, and face me." He demanded, but in a nurturing way.

I sat cross-legged on the bed, still bikini clad, and he sat directly facing me cross legged as well.

"Ally, listen, I know we're in this little competition, and I like it. I also just want you to know, that I like you. And wherever this little vacation takes us, so be it."

My heart was nearly pounding out of my chest. Anticipation for him to say those words had finally ceased. I had longed for those 3 little words to come out o f the blonde singer's mouth. And now that it finally had, my opportunity had struck.

"Hey Austin, guess what? I like you too." I smiled honestly back at him. There was a tension lifted up from the air. I felt like floating again.

At that very moment he laid me down, with him lying right next to me. His hands roaming my neck again, rubbing in circles trying to make me tired. I inched a little closer towards him and he scooped my body up and placed it right against his. He aligned us so he was rubbing and kissing the back of my neck, it all felt so good. I never wanted this to stop. He nipped at my neck and swung his arm around to spoon me. I loved when he whispered sweet nothings into my ear,

"You're so precious Ally Dawson."

I blushed.

"I want to hold you in my arms forever."

I blushed a little harder.

"Am I allowed to do this?"

With a puzzled look on my face, it quickly changed as he ran his big hands up and down my sides, squeezing them, then up and down they went. Goosebumps rose, to his hot touch. He began to bite my neck a little harder, and lick right after to sooth the sting.

I let out a little moan. I had not meant to, but it slipped out of me. I was in trouble.

"You like that don't you baby? I know you want me to touch you more."

And he did. He roamed his hands across my ass, and down my legs, and back up to my sides. Such a tease. He knew I was in pleasure.

I grew more and more tired, and Austin became aware of this, so he whispered in my ear one last time.

"Goodnight gorgeous, more where that came from tomorrow."

I smirked.

"Goodnight Austin, you make me feel so good you know…"

"As do you Ally, now shhh, get some rest."

And lights were out.

**I know I know you're getting closer to the smut chapter. Trust me I'm dying to write it! But plot is necessary I can't just have them fuck randomly.**

**I mean...if you want me to...**

**xoxo Elle**


	5. Kastles and Kisses

**I'm so sorry for the lack of update, my computer got taken away for a while, none the less, I've come back! With the longest chapter yet, and yes WARNING: It's rated M. It's my first time writing smut so please be gentle! I've really appreciate all my wonderful readers and reviewers, I promise I'll respond to a few in my next chapter! Love you all xoxo Elle.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A, or Disney, but if I did, I'd want to see a naked Austin Moon.**

The sun rose to cast a bright light shining through the cracks of their hotel room. A sleepy blonde and even sleepier brunette were spooning under the duvet, their bodies floating on the imported silk sheets, that were probably more expensive then you're usual hotel embellishments.

As Ally's eye fluttered awake, her weary state looked around the bed for Austin.

No sign of him.

Doubtful, her brown orbs wandered around the room, scanning for a sign of the blonde, she lay slump in the bed, too lazy to go and walk around for him.

Again, she grew impatient, thinking of scenarios as to why he wasn't in the room. She huffed. She didn't like the fact that he left her alone in the room without telling her. Where was he? What was he doing?

"Oh God, I'm becoming one of those clingy girlfriends."

That words ran off her tongue so smoothly. "Girlfriend." She liked the sound of it, especially when it had the word "Austin's" in front of it. Her core began to spew butterflies, and her cheeks became a nice rosy flush. She had loved the fantasy planted in her mind about being Austin's girlfriend, even if he well…technically…physically…hadn't asked her to be his yet. But the thought panged her stomach, she had recently been dreaming up little fantasies of her and Austin in her head. Dates of them going on a romantic walk on the beach, the classic dinner and movie, you know, the usual. But right now all she could think about is where the hell was he?

Just across the hall, Austin was residing in Trish and Dez's room, playing monopoly.

"Can we go to the beach already? My body is in between Edward Cullen pale and Harry Potter pale!" Dez exclaimed.

"Dez, that's a really weird combination you made there." Austin jabbed.

"Yeah, well, they're both kinda pale. Just my observation." And with that, Dez trailed off to get his swim shorts.

"I told you, we're just playing a game until Ally wakes up, I didn't wanna bother herm she had a long night last night." Austin was implying their hardcore make out session, and cuddling, but Dez didn't need to know details yet.

Suddenly, Trish bursts through the door sporting a full-on Hawaiian garb, decked out in colorful lei's and complete with grass skirt.

"Guess who just got a job at the Coconut Hut!" Trish exclaimed, she seemed really enthusiastic, holding up a handful of coconuts for the boys to see.

"Trish, don't you know we're on vacation? You didn't have to find a job…" Austin knew her next words.

"You know what, you're right! I'm gonna get fired anyway. But look at this cute skirt!" She wiggled around making the skirt dance around her. She was definitely in high spirits, the usual "whatever" mood wasn't present today. Trish had evolved into a more perky kind of girl, although she wasn't as near "perky" as little miss Ally Dawson.

As soon as Trish stepped in to get ready for their day at the beach, Ally peeked her head through the door.

"Guys? That's where you all are! I'd been wandering around looking for you." Ally's demeanor was so light and innocent, she truly had looked like a lost little girl looking for her parents. Austin thought it was adorable, and he quickly jumped off the floor to pry Ally into his arms.

"Good morning sweetheart." He cooed in her ear, only for Ally to hear his sweet words.

She glowed, that familiar panged feeling in her stomach had risen, it was butterflies, and they only came out to the sweet words and touch of Austin Moon. She felt so warm and safe within his loving arms, and reciprocated the warm invitation back with a big hug.

Austin was growing more protective of Ally. They had walked the beach several times, immature eyes glaring at Ally. It was necessarily jealously that struck him, more so than protection, he needed to keep an eye on her for her own safety, and so no other fucker was looking at his girl.

"His girl." He liked that. He remembered to think about that more in depth later when they were in bed.

After the two's embrace, the gang quickly gathered up their beach gear and headed down to the wondrous land ahead of them. The beaches of Hawaii were beautiful, over looking am array of jagged mountains, as the bleach white sand crashed into the bluest of blue waves.

They all spent the day splashing about, making monstrous sandcastles, and burying Dez full body under the sand. Only to Trish's dismay they had to dig him out eventually.

The day at the beach had been a success, the girl's satisfied with the amount of tanning the accomplished, and the amount of destruction the boys could get away with, like when Austin splashed Ally with a sand bucket full of water, or when Dez found a few hermit crabs lying about, making Trish scream wildly.

Although the real fun my dears, is when they all headed back up to the hotel.

The night was growing, day eventually turned to evening, and a warm orange glow cast about the Hawaiian resort. Dez and Trish retreated back to their own room, while Austin and Ally retired back to theirs.

"That was SO much fun today." Ally squealed. Her dorky little self filled with delight. These past couple of days has been her trying to appear sultry and seductive, but of course, the old innocent Ally shined through every now and then.

Austin knew how much fun they were about to have though. Ally and him had cleaned up for the night, taking their respective showers, nightly routines and such. He stripped down to his Calvin Klein boxer briefs, tight on his ass, and tight on his bulge. He wanted to look the best for his love tonight. Ally was sporting a simple black tank top, and pink polka-dotted shorts, cute as ever, but Austin noticed something.

"No bra tonight I see." He inclined.

Her boobs were free tonight, nipples barely showing through her skintight tank.

"Maybe not," she added, "is that a problem?" her svelte and sly nature was coming out once again, like a creature in the night, and Austin was prepared.

"Come here baby, lay down with me." His inviting presence allured Ally, she wanted to dive into his arms and cuddle in them forever, although tonight was not a cute-sy cuddle night.

She slowly made her way over to the bed, and crawled over to where he was laying. She laid her hand on his bare chest and traced up and down his toned abs. She loved the feel of his skin on her, so warm and smooth. He ached under her touch. Their eyes were locked onto each others, and no one would dare look away.

The passion had risen and intensified, so Austin proceeded to move things a bit faster. He pulled her on top of him. She was straddling his lap, and her lips fell onto his. Her smooth, airy lips mingled with his, and their tongues explored each others mouths. While their kisses increased, her hands roamed around his sculpted body. He grew restless and forcefully grabbed her hand and placed it on his aching bulge, growing in his pants.

She was inexperienced when it came to sex, but not totally in the dark. She curiously palmed his bulge, putting pressure on it as they lips were locked. He groaned a bit, moaning each time her hand pressed firmly on his boner.

"Babe, take them off." He demanded.

She happily obliged, loving the forceful tone in his voice, she loved it when he demanded her, it made her grow wet.

"Mmm, yes baby," She stripped his boxers off, watching his cock spring out of them, rock hard and aching to be touched.

He moaned her name over and over as she pumped his cock, going faster and faster with each stroke. Her tank top suddenly was thrown onto the floor, next her shorts, leaving her clad in a nice little lacey thong.

"Ally, you make me feel fucking amazing, but let me take care of you tonight," he flipped her over so he was on top.

He began to roam his hands over her chest, gently rubbing her boobs, circling his thumb around her nipple. She closed her eyes and arched back, moaning ever so quietly, he knew she fucking loved this.

He whispered in her ear, "You like that baby, can I go faster?" and he proceeded to rub his fingers faster on her nipples, and he ducked down to suck on one of them too. Making her boobs flush and her face too.

"Ugh, baby, please, go down…." She was filled with pure ecstasy, he kept tracing his tongue around her nipples, looking up at her pleasure-filled face,

Austin hovered over her petite frame, planting wet kisses along her tummy, then making his way down to her hips…

Her breath hitched, as she knew he was getting close to her throbbing clit. She hadn't ever had a boy go down on her before, but she was grateful it was Austin, someone she could trust.

He looked up at her in the sweetest way, his eyes endearing, and he promised her,

"Baby, just lay back, relax, I'm about to take care of everything for you."

And with that he lay his lips against her warm clit, stroking her fast but gently with his tongue.

The sensation was so new to her, and she could feel her insides bursting with erratic spasms, she enjoyed the feeling of Austin's plush lips eating her dripping wet clit. Her moans filled the room and that enchanted Austin to go further, placing a slicked finger inside of her.

She screamed, not so much from pain, but from the surprise and amazing feeling that shocked her pussy.

"You're so wet Ally, I wanna make you scream louder…" his voice was sexy and seducing her with every word, her mind was filled with his naked beauty, pleasuring her to orgasm.

And then those last couple words egged Austin on to finish his job.

"Austin, I wanna cum."

He was surprised, but excited to make Ally fill up with pure ecstasy. He quickly dashed for the nightstand to pull out a condom, and rolled in on quicker than Ally could realize. He hovered over her so their faces were aligned, and slowly entered her tight pussy.

"Baby you feel so good, so tight just for me." He cooed. His words filled her head just as much as his cock filled her taught little pussy. He started out slow and gentle, making sure she felt the maximum pleasure.

"Austin, don't stop, it feels so good…" Ally was going in and out of consciousness, feeling like she was floating on cloud 9…

"Do you want me to go faster sweetheart? I know you want to,"

"Yes, oh fuck YES. Faster please" her politeness still shown.

He quickened his pace inside her, and started plunging deeper into her, his cock was rock hard, and eventually his balls slapped onto her, she was moaning so loud for him, and they were both rocking back and forth, making the bed rock just as hard.

Ally felt a sensation burning near her clit, and it crept up to her tummy, she was dangerously close, and so was Austin, he could feel the blood rushing fast into his cock, with each pump.

"Austin I'm about to…"

"I know me too, just hold on baby…"

and within a matter of seconds, Austin pumped into her aching pussy a few more times, before both reached their climax, and both high on their orgasms. Austin was groaning loudly, calling Ally's name over and over, and this made Ally burst in orgasm, her clit feeling the best it ever did.

They came down from their erratic highs, and he pulled out, slumping beside her on the bed.

Both out of breath, gasping for air, not even able to pull a single though together, except how amazing each other felt.

Ally looked at Austin in his blue eyes, and he cupped her face in his hands. He pulled her in for one last kiss, the kiss that sealed their growing fate.

They each pulled the covers over them, and Austin protectively wrapped his arm around Ally, and drifted off to sleep. Meanwhile, Austin slept soundly, deep into his sleep, while Ally lied awake for a while, wondering what the fuck just happened, and how wonderful she felt at that moment.

**Next chapter up soon! R&R ;)**


End file.
